Storage batteries of the type used in automobiles, trucks, tractors, other vehicles, etc. have a pair of terminal posts generally made of lead alloy material. The battery is interconnected to the vehicle electrical system by a battery cable assembly having connectors which clamp to the battery posts to provide an electrical and mechanical connection thereto.
Connector covers are utilized to enclose the connection of the connector to the battery post to protect against environmental factors such as corrosion, dirt, etc. and to electrically insulate the battery terminal connections.
It is desirable that a connector cover be economical to manufacture and install as well as easy and convenient to use in servicing the battery cable and/or battery. Prior connector covers did not lend themselves to automated installation on the battery cable assembly and thus were not economical to manufacture and install. Prior connector covers also tended to be inconvenient to use, overly complex in construction and/or somewhat ineffective in protecting the battery terminal connection.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved battery connector cover which accommodates automated installation onto the battery cable assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector cover which attaches directly to the connector to provide a unitary battery cable assembly for efficient shipping and inventory control prior to installation in a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a connector cover which attaches to the connector by a push-on force-fit engagement therebetween.
A further object of the invention is to provide a connector cover which is convenient to use and which affords quick and easy access to the battery terminal connection.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a connector cover which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and aesthetically pleasing in appearance.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method for installing a battery connector cover to a battery cable assembly.
Accordingly, it has been found that the foregoing and related objects are attained in a battery connector cover having a top wall and bottom wall configured to form an enclosure for the connector. The bottom wall has an aperture to receive a battery post therethrough and an attachment assembly for securing the connector to the bottom wall in alignment with the post aperture. The attachment assembly is configured for force-fit retention of the connector to the bottom wall of the cover. In a preferred embodiment, the bottom wall of the cover is molded plastic with the attachment assembly being a semi-circular segmented retention channel integrally formed with the bottom wall for force-fit retentive engagement with the annular mounting flange of a typical battery terminal connector. The mounting flange of the connector is insertable into the retention channel of the cover by substantially linear assembly motion so as to be particularly suited for automated assembly. The bottom wall has a slot extending outwardly from the post aperture to allow the bottom wall to momentarily flex and slightly enlarge the retention channel to facilitate insertion of the connector into the retention channel.
The top wall of the cover is connected to the bottom wall by a hinge connection to permit pivotal movement of the top wall between a closed position forming an enclosure for the connector and an open position permitting access to the connector. The top wall is configured to form opposing side walls and a front wall when the top wall is in the closed position. In a preferred embodiment, the top wall and bottom walls are integrally formed molded components connected by a living hinge.